A zorua's perspective
by waddlekikwi
Summary: First fic! I'd love any sort of reviews to help me out:) A female zorua embarks on her own Pokemon adventure after her trainer seemed to have given up on making something of herself. A few lemons later, rated M for themes of that nature and other things.
1. Chapter 1

The change was jingling in her backpack. Her aching fingers stretched for three more. Three more tokens.

A lone female Zorua timdly entered the premises unannounced. None of the staff could really care less about any rules concerning Pokémon staying in their pokeballs or outside. But all other humans seemed to casting an empty shadow over the quivering pokemon.

The machines were the ones in control.

Once she found her trainer, the Zorua quickly darted under the seat of her trainer and nipped at the owner's unwashed, knee-high socks, despite the unappealing taste left on her tongue.

A rogue hand darted towards the Zorua and scooped her by the stomach. Seconds later, she was sitting in the almost bare lap, modesty bestowed only by a miniskirt and basic undergarments.

"Hey Terrace! Why're you here?"

The Zorua could only whine in hunger, almost trying to bite the trainer's blue, disheveled hair to get the message through."

"Oh.. you're hungry, huh." The trainer stuck her skinny, pale arm into the void of her backpack.

"Here. I know you don't normally go for fruit, but I found these yesterday, and it's all I have."

She dropped two dozen dried Razz berries onto her lap, all of them rolling to the crack where her inner thighs met each other. She looked on at her only pokemon with an empty gaze of muted adoration. Terrace squeaked with gratitude and started to have a go at her snack.

She scooped the berries up with her tongue like a shovel..

And she was aware that she was being baited to please her trainer, but it was beyond her now. The relationship between them, while it was give-and-take, was completely platonic.

The blue haired waif let out a quiet hum of satisfaction and let the zorua fight for every berry. When one got stuck between her legs, the zorua was exasperated to start nibbling on the skin.

The trainer buzzed with approval, the pleasure loosening her legs, letting the berry fall to the seat. The Zorua made a dash for it, throwing practicality into the wind. The human gasped at the sensation of glossed fur probing through her minimal undergarments.

It tickled more than anything.

Now almost sated, the Zorua popped up, nestled between her legs, slightly full, lazily rested her head on the human thigh. Terrace knew that she would be waiting awhile. She gazed up to Dawn, moving nothing but her eyebrows to alert her of her boredom.

"Two more turns, okay? I want to get my tokens down to an even number." The zorua let out a huff and lazily shut her eyes.

The probability of that being the real reason was the same probability of those slots reeling in three sevens.

After an hour of senseless napping, the duo exited the city with the dying Goldenrod lights showing the dirt path to their destination.

I wasn't scared of the dark.

Right now, I was only questioning the practicality of traveling at night. I couldn't protect her from any thuggish fighting pokemon or creepy crawlies on the road.

I'm not exactly strong enough for her, but my fur stopped bristling as soon as the conical lights from the old school Olivine street lamps signified the end to our journey.

Dawn showed no sign of fatigue at this point, which irritated me, because that could only mean she was going to a "sailor house" to get the nonexistent bills paid.

It looked like I was staying in the pokeball for tonight..

And it was terrible, because only balls better than great balls are sound proofed.

And you know what that means?

It means that my ball isn't a high enough quality to vomit in.

It's almost dawn, sunlight was still trapped in it's yolk, waiting to be broken by a prong of time.

Dawn was a mess. The time of day? That was irrelevant to her. The girl needed a shower, desperately.

She seemed drunk with sleep, but I managed to sharpen my teeth enough to alert her that I was chewing her arm off.

Her pay was wedged into her bra, so there was no reason to stay anymore. I dragged her leading shoe in the direction I wanted her walking. Within a matter of minutes, we were stumbling out to the dimly lit world, aided by old fashioned lamps scattered around.

No one was awake. Most jobs started in the late morning here, if I recall correctly.

I took her to the beach, where she saw this as routine. She threw all of her clothes to the side, put her pay in her old trainer bag and splashed into the cool water, eyes remaining vacant.

Eventually I had to urge her to at least dress minimally by dragging her clothes away from the shore. She sprung to life as she gave chase to the bra I got clasped between my teeth. No words were exchanged.

The town was still asleep by the time she wrestled me for her clothes and put them on. Her eyes were less glassy than before. She cast a glance at me.

"Hey, Terra.. let's go to the Olivine café. It appears to be open now." I wasn't really listening the first time.

"Yo," she tapped my head to get my attention. "A zorua's got to eat!" I didn't care too much about what she was saying, and tried to shake the sand out of my fur, but with no success. So I followed as me and Dawn made our way to breakfast.

**Hey . I'm sorry if this is a slow start, but this is my first fanfic, so be sure to expect more later, maybe a lemon or three ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the most part, the point of view will be fixed on Terrace the Zorua.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not ingenious enough to own anything. Nintendo owns all, including Pokémon. **

Breakfast was more than alright. Dawn was thoughtful enough to order extra Tepig bacon for me to eat, and even enough to save for later as a sort of jerky once it dried. I couldn't have asked for much else, really.

And Dawn didn't have plans for the day, so decided to make the most of her 'extended' stay in Johto and take an all day trip through the region. I thought a little exercise would do us both some good.

So we walked all the way to Ecutreak. At first I thought we were going for a surprise gym conquest, seeing as I could easily demolish Morty and his shifty ghost types, but it was for her own enjoyment. We circled around to look at the towers and the Kimono girls before trekking to the National Park and taking an open bench to relax after all the walking

"Hey," Her fingers never stopped ruffling my fur. I looked up to her.

"Would you think we could start training seriously again?" Her voice was tight with tension.

I knew of her past failures. Her career as a coordinator failed after unceremoniously losing all of her money to the slots after a mid-successful contest. She sold almost all of her Pokémon to some black market just to keep her head above water. I still don't know why she chose to keep me. I was far from her first Pokémon.

Her ancient pursuit of the gym league challenge failed after losing to Roark with no money to spare.

She sold herself temporarily to service him. Since then, money was as constant as the position of the sun.

She always fed her money to the slots, always used her body to replenish her accounts. That much never changed.

And she knew. Whatever drive she may have had seemed lost in a haze now. A haze she had long ago decided to wallow in.

_But not forever_. I saw hope flicker through her, and thought that yes, starting off fresh might be just what we need. I offered her the most hopeful expression I could hope to muster through my crinkled eyebrow, and she chuckled in response, obviously getting the message.

"We should start training against some psychic types. Let's go to the Ruins of Alph!" She hoisted me up, not bothering for my poke ball, and began walking in the direction of Violet city.

The sun was setting by the time we got to the ruins, so we instead opted to stay near Violet city, where I beat the crap out of some Magikarp Dawn fished up, and roasted them with Incinerate just outside of the town. I'd learn flamethrower when I evolved.

We enjoyed the fish with zeal, considering neither of us had any lunch. We walked to the Pokecenter to rent a room, and didn't even order room service because of our previous meal.

People around the center were noting her choice of attire. I knew, and she knew. She was perceptive enough to.

_How could she care so little?_

The rest of the night was uneventful, though the rest of the bacon was given to me to stop me from whining when I got hungry. I woke early, thinking I got enough sleep, only to find Dawn shivering cold, and under a thin blanket.

_She should wear more. _ I tried my hardest (and succeeded) to close the single open window that was the perpetrator, and took a nap that lasted for about an hour.

Dawn slept for the entire day, and woke up at around 11 at night.

I went out on my own volition to knock out a few unown, but generally just spent the day fretting over the possibility of Dawn getting sick

_What do humans do for sick humans? Give them pecha berries?_

I waited patiently when she started stirring. It took her a full ten minutes to sit up straight, and she looked to be in no mood to do anything at all.

Her eyes were so glassy that I assumed she was drugged.

But she looked at me, and smiled weakly.

"Today just isn't the day."

She didn't keep eye contact after that. I was hurt and she didn't need to see.

I wanted to plead, _when would it be the day?_

I can't explain what I wanted to happen, but having Dawn act as lifeless as a ghost-type was making me grow increasingly frustrated. It was as if something was growing inside, in some metaphorical way.

"I'll be brighter in a few hours. Try and get some rest." I was more at ease, and obliged by sleeping on the side opposite to Dawn. The night sleep I had was dreamless, effortless

And too heavy.

I woke up to the lack of warmth near me. Dawn wasn't anywhere to be found. Nor was any of her stuff. My best immediate guess right now was that she was in Olivine.

So as fast as my little legs could sprint, I sprinted. Past the point where I was winded and needed to stop or recuperate.

The adrenaline right now was fear. It occurred to me just how much I cared about Dawn despite her many faults. But yes, I was scared for her. I could only imagine someone taking advantage of her…


End file.
